So They Just Let Anyone Join The Avengers Now?
by Milieu's Moderation
Summary: Two friends living in New York have plans...Chaos ensues with the Avengers. More so than when Loki started it...
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Comments: So this just started out as an RP between me and a friend. After another friend read it and really enjoyed it, and after her nagging me to, I edited the format to be a bit more readable and turned into a fanfic. _

_This takes place before the Avengers movie (before we saw it) and continues through the movie and beyond. Updates will come as I format it. _

_I will also be turning this into a comic eventually…..when I pull up the inspiration to do it. Haha._

….

Janna stomped her foot at failing, yet again.

"Hyah!" She shouted in frustration as she tried to create a barrier around her soda sitting on the table in front of her. The air flickered slightly, but nothing more. "Gah, I know it worked! I can see it did...why does she make it look so easy?"

She tried again and finally a small barrier appeared for a moment before disappearing again. "Grr...I'll get it...I know I will..."

Caroline heard yelling and decided sleeping would be pointless when Janna was in a 'scientific' mood. Getting out of bed, she meandered into the next room.

"What are you doing?! It's like...really late! I think..."

"Nothing!" Janna responded as she took the last sip of her soda and threw it away.

"I didn't do something completely stupid, but AWESOME today..."

"Mhm...I totally believe you..." Caroline ran a hand through her hair and glimpsed the clock on the wall.

"Dang it! I'm SO late!" She ran to her room, and in a few moments she was dressed in really dark clothing, with a large hat sagging on her head.

"I'll be back soon! Please don't set anything on fire...again."

"Can't promise anything…." Janna turned in Caroline's general direction and stuck out her tongue.

"Don't get mugged!...Or raped!" She added.

"I won't be mugged or raped...yeah...ok...see you later!"

Caroline ran out the door with her purse, hoping her plan wasn't ruined just yet.

"Ughh..." Captain America thought as he pulled his pants off his calf. A previous fight caused it to melt into his skin. Having already removed the top of his uniform he removed the last of his clothing and got into the shower he had ready.

Once finished with his shower, he stepped out of the tub. He grabbed his towel and shook out his wet hair. He dried himself off and finished with his "had been injured" calf. It was just fine. He couldn't even tell it had been burned.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed towards his living room. Steve looked out his window over darkened Manhattan before turning towards the kitchen. He opened up the fridge to see if there was anything good to drink. He couldn't get Thor to stop dropping by and eating everything he could get his hands on.

Steve sighed.

"Why can't you go see Stark or something?! He's the millionaire." He said referring to Thor.

"Because Stark doesn't share like you do. And besides, you need a roommate. It's not good to live alone...at your age." Thor replied taking a bite out of an apple he had stolen after showing up at Steve's apartment again.

Steve grabbed a half full water bottle from the back of the fridge and took a huge gulp. He walked back into his living room and placed the water on the side table while clicking on the news. He had this new remote television thing down. Then he headed towards his room.

"You may be a god but that doesn't give you the right not to knock!" Steven said as he closed his bedroom door and removed his towel to change.

His bedroom window happened to be open to let in a nice breeze.

Caroline just happened to be under the right window as the conversation between Steve and Thor took place. "Awesome! I'm at the right place!" she whispered while doing a fist pump. She crept onto her tippy toes to see Thor lounging in the living area. "Hm...now where is the bedroom?" she mumbled.

Back in the apartment, Thor only shrugged. "I think you're out of apples...and cereal...and cake..." The door shut and the poor god knew he was being ignored. "How rude." Turning slightly, he noticed movement near the window. "Hm...I doubt whatever it is will have food." he sighed. He decided to ignore it and rummage through the kitchen for more food.

Caroline slunk from window to window until she reached one that was open. 'Jackpot!' she screamed mentally. Without thinking, she started to pull herself inside when she noticed someone was already in the room...and they were naked. Her face turned bright red as she fell off the window sill onto the ground.

"Hmm?" Steve turned when he heard a crash outside his window. He started toward the window then, remembering he was naked, grabbed a pillow to cover himself as he stuck his head out the window.

Caroline heard the footsteps walking toward the window, and pulled her cap over her head. The clothing was dark, and it was getting pretty late outside, so she hoped she blended in with the night...otherwise she was toast.

"Cat...?" Steven asked quietly as he pulled his head back inside and closed the window slightly.

He tossed the pillow back on his bed and pulled open the underwear drawer on his dresser, his back to the window.

Caroline took a sigh of relief before taking another ninja look into the room. It was THE Captain America, and her earlier suspicions were confirmed; he was naked. 'Well it's now or never.' she thought pulling herself into the room. Slowly taking the syringe out of her hoodie pocket, she tried to focus on her task; the whole naked business making it REALLY hard. When she felt he was distracted enough, she swung the syringe down into his shoulder.

"Ah!" The captain cried out more in surprise than in pain. He spun around with the syringe still in his shoulder.

Caroline ducked and spun around in the direction of the syringe. Seeing it in view, she took and chance and grabbed for it. She was super glad that the mask was covering her face at the moment.

"Wah? What? Who's there?!" He did a front flip and twisted to face the assailant. As he did so he pulled the syringe out of his shoulder and noticed it was full of his blood, not something to inject into him.

He held it in a battle ready pose, completely oblivious to the fact he was still naked and hadn't managed to get on some underpants before he was attacked.

Caroline was in a predicament. Firstly, she couldn't fight an old person for the last box of pudding, let alone the world's first super solider. Secondly, she was glued to her spot, staring at...well..."it". Her face was ablaze under her mask, making her whole body warm.

She didn't really know what to do at this point, so she did the only thing that she could think of. "Um...can I have that?"

Back in the other room, Thor was nomming on a hidden doughnut when he heard the commotion. "Hm?" he mumbled wondering what was going on, and if he should go check on his friend.

After a quick mental debate, he went to get his hammer.

Captain America looked puzzled. Had the intruder just asked him for the syringe they had stabbed him with back? Then, noticing their face wasn't exactly turned towards his; he looked down, turned brick red, and grabbed a sheet that he quickly tied around his waist like a kilt. He managed this with one hand, the other still holding the syringe. Seeing his discomfort made Caroline feel a little better, but she would have been lying if she said she wasn't a little disappointed about the sheet.

"What do you want it for? Why are you here?!" Steve tried to ask with dignity and poise, which was difficult when he had a blanket covering himself.

"Um...science fair?"

At that moment, Thor burst into the room, breaking down the door in the process.

"I'll save...you?" the god looked between the naked Cap and the masked figure with amusement.

"Should I leave?"

The Captain looked at the intruder even stranger. "Science Fair?"

"Science fair...?" He said again towards Thor and pointed the syringe towards the masked stranger.

Caroline gulped and twiddled her fingers in a circle.

Thor looked at the syringe and then the stranger. Then he burst into laughter. "I don't know what you're talking about, but it amuses me."

The Captain began to take a step towards the stranger and as he did the sheet nearly fell off.

"Um, Thor, perhaps you can restrain the intruder while I get properly dressed..?" Captain America said as he placed the syringe on the bed and put both hands holding up the sheet.

Thor looked over at the stranger and smirked. The Cap had to be kidding. The god crossed his arms and stared the person down. Judging by height alone, the stranger had to be around only 5'2; the whole ordeal was really laughable.

Caroline however was mentally freaking out. 'Hm maybe I can pull some moves out of my brain...think Caroline think!' When Captain America laid the syringe down, she made her "move". She jumped forward, hoping to land on the bed and grab the target.

What she did do, was roll into the bed, knock the syringe off the bed, pick it up, and still try to maintain any dignity. "Well not as cool as I thought it would be, but hey; when life gives you lemons." she said.

"I meant seriously!" The Captain shouted at Thor as he made a move to catch the clumsy intruder. "Who knows why they're really here!"

He was still so shocked by the situation that as he let go of the blanket to try and catch the girl as she tried to get away, the blanket fell around his feet and caused him to trip directly on top of her. Caroline clutched the syringe like it was oxygen in a bottle, and went into panic mode as the taller man fell towards her. She, being one who never thinks of things before doing them, stuck the syringe in her shirt before the Captain fell on top her. "OOF!" she grumbled.

"Oh..." Thor made a move like he was going to go into action, but didn't move an inch when the sheet fell. He couldn't help but chuckle...a lot.

Captain America got to his feet as quickly as possible and gave Thor a death stare. One that said, "If you ever mention this to ANYONE I will kill you." Thor's chuckle made Steve forget about the intruder for a moment. Thor raised his hands in a 'no worries no one will know...except for Iron Man' way.

Caroline was wide eyed staring at 'it', but the pressure of the syringe against her chest reminded her of the whole reason she came here. While the two men were distracted, she crept over to the window, jumped out, and ran like hell.

"She's getting away!" Steve said as he noticed the intruder had escaped through the window. "Well, go after her! I obviously can't!"

As he finished his sentence he was already moving to get dressed, with his hands covering his crotch.

Thor attempted to hold back laughter. "You're bossy for someone who's not wearing pants." He did, however, as he was told and went to look for the girl.

Caroline was running so quickly, sweat was dripping down her face. "I gotta get in better shape." she grumbled.

Steve glared at Thor as Thor took off after the intruder. Steve got dressed as fast as he could, faster than he ever had before, only one hiccup, and that was that his shirt was on backwards. He didn't really care, or even notice, and then he took off after the two. He managed to get a glimpse of Thor, and ran after him.

Caroline was getting tired, and fast. She knew the two WAY more powerful men were going to catch up to her soon. 'A plan, a plan, a plan.' she chanted in her head looking around frantically. The only good cover was a Publix around the corner. "I'll take it!" she gasped, and ran inside. Once in the store, she ran directly into the bathroom, and began to pull off the extra layers of clothing and her mask. Now she didn't look like a crazy stalker, and more like a normal girl. "Last touch." she said letting her hair down.

Thor could see a small sliver of the girl, but he did notice her run around the corner. Following her path took him to a well-lit building with bright green lettering on the front.

"Hm...she must be here. There is nowhere else to hide."

Steve slid around the corner and caught up to Thor standing in front of a Publix. "Did she head in there? Don't draw unnecessary attention to yourself." He said as he walked through the automatic doors.

Thor watched as Captain America walked past the doors and he scowled. "Cursed mortal sorcery." he grumbled walking slowly past the automatic doors.

Caroline almost walked outside, until she remembered the syringe. "Uh! This make not work but...I don't have time." She took the vile and lined it up to her arm. Pressing the needle deep into her vein, she pushed the top down, and the blood was sent into her arm. A tingling sensation ran through her torso, but it only lasted a minute. After a few moments, she chucked the syringe and walked outside. She didn't know if they had followed her, so she randomly started looking at food, in order to blend in.

Captain America nearly ran into a girl as he came inside. He was too focused on finding the person who climbed into his room, while he was naked...

"Oh, excuse me." He said as he continued past.

Caroline just nodded as he moved past her. His closeness reminded her of a few moments ago when he had been close...and conveniently naked. She let her hair cover her blushing cheeks, and she moved to the exit.

Thor knew he should be looking for the girl, but he was surrounded by food, and not just any food; but sweet delicious food. This was even better than Asgard.

Caroline hurried outside, but bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled, looking at the ground so attention wouldn't focus on her.

The man looked at the human girl with flippant uncaring. "Make sure you pay closer attention to where you're going." he grumbled.

…..

Once Caroline had left the apartment, Janna went to her room and closed the door, just in case Caroline got back too quickly. She got undressed, but left her underwear on and walked in front of the large full body mirror.

"I know I have the ability…but how do I turn invisible...?" She thought to herself.

"Think hide. That's it. I'm usually pretty shy when I meet new people." Janna closed her eyes for a moment and thought hard.

She opened one of her eyes and checked the mirror.

"Yes!" Her left shoulder and face was invisible, but as soon as she lost concentration she was visible again.

Janna tried invisibility again, this time she managed to become completely invisible. Only the little clothes she had left on could be seen.

"Huzzah! I did it!" Janna smiled, then grinned even bigger when she couldn't see it. "Hehehe. God of Mischief, I think you've met your match."

Janna danced around the room invisible for quite a while, the last of her clothes were gone now and she couldn't be seen at all. While she was dancing she had kept one eye on the mirror at all times.

Suddenly she got an idea, an incredibly dumb idea. She needed practice remaining invisible with other people and distractions around. Who better to mess with than drunken people? Apparently she had completely forgotten the only reason she was totally invisible was because she was naked...

Janna dashed out the front door and passed a few different bars she decided against. Then she heard a familiar voice from inside one of them. She was going to pass it up, but her excitement over who's voice it was made her lose all rational thinking and she ran inside.

Sitting alone in an unidentified area of the city, Loki sat in a dim room, alone with his thoughts. Thor was out there somewhere, and the mere thought of his half-brother filled him with hate. Loki scowled a bit, and made a fist with his hand. Soon, Thor wouldn't be a problem.

After about an hour of moping, Loki decided to do his favorite hobby; cause chaos and destruction. Leaving his 'hideout', the God of Mischief knew exactly where to go. Where do all mortals go and do insanely dumb stuff for expensive prices; Wal-Mart and bars of course!

Loki decided to go to the first mortal bar he saw; there he could play as many pranks he wanted, and the humans would be no wiser. The music was loud, and the place smelled of sweat mixed with something else, but he really didn't care. Walking up to the bar, he signaled the bar tender with a snap of his fingers.

"What do you want?" the keeper asked.

"I demand a drink."

The tender raised a brow, but gave him a shot anyway.

Fifty shots later, and with a little encouragement, Loki was standing on a table screaming at the patrons of the bar.

"You are all so weak! I think I want to enslave you all, and have you kneel to the Almighty King!"

The bartender was speechless and because of the commotion, did not even notice the door to his bar open and close all on its own. Loki, however did notice, but passed it off as the wind.

That was Janna, still invisible, and she walked through the bar. She avoided touching as many people as possible. She managed to avoid nearly everyone, only brushing a few with her shoulder. She climbed up onto the bar directly in front of Loki and poked him in the chest. Janna was still completely invisible, and completely insane.

Loki took a few sobering blinks, but he was still a little dizzy from almost a hundred shots.

"Who dares to touch me!" he shouted from the bar.

Janna managed not to laugh and pushed on him even harder, hopefully enough to make him fall off the bar. She was glad she still couldn't see her own arms. She was remaining invisible quite well. Loki fell off the bar, but got up rather quickly for a drunk man, even if he was an Asgardian.

"I demand to know who's responsible for this-this insolence!" His voice was threatening, but he stumbled a bit.

Janna couldn't help but giggle slightly. It was so quiet she prayed Loki hadn't heard it above the ruckus of the bar. She tiptoed behind him and poked his left cheek. Then she thought, "what the heck?" She was being a complete idiot anyway. She quickly turned toward his right ear.

She stood up on her tiptoes and whispered, "Who's the God of Mischief now?"

Loki rubbed his cheek and scowled.

"Who are you to ask mysterious apparition?! I am and always will be!" Usually Loki wouldn't be this dramatic, but he wasn't really himself at the moment.

"Prove it." Janna said standing directly behind him. She still couldn't control herself and ran her fingers up through Loki's hair, giving him a strange Mohawk.

Loki twirled in a circle in an attempt to catch the mysterious figure. "I needn't prove anything! Show yourself!"

Janna took a step back to the edge of the bar when Loki spun around. She began to release her invisibility when she remembered she was naked. What the heck was she thinking?!

Before turning visible she managed to control it enough that only her right arm, shoulder and that half of her face, except her eye flickered visible for but a moment.

"Shit..." She thought, "There's no way he missed that...He may be drunk, but he's not completely blind..."

Loki did notice the quick visibility; no matter that is was a bit limited.

"What sorcery is this?" he said baffled. He attempted to reach for where the shoulder last appeared.

"Ah crap..." Janna thought in her head as she leaned to the side and jumped from the bar to avoid his hand. The tips of his fingers managed to swipe her arm and she flickered visible yet again.

"Dammit!" She mentally screamed.

Loki scowled. This one was tricky, and was becoming and interesting bother. He felt something when he reached out; he even saw the person for another brief second. This night was going to be fun after all.

Janna saw something in Loki's face, and it took all of her concentration not to lose focus and become visible again. She loved the look, but knew that if she got caught she probably wouldn't survive to see the next day.

She started walking backwards away from Loki and looked around. Great. She had nothing.

Loki reached out again, almost like he was trying to stroke a kitten. This was becoming something of a game to him; and he would win. Loki almost always got what he wanted eventually…

"No." Janna thought. She wouldn't let him gain control of the situation and force her to run. She couldn't let him feel like he'd won.

Janna spun behind a drunken dancer, or two, and managed to get behind Loki again. She was between him and the bar, so she grabbed two drinks that were sitting there.

"Looookiiii." She taunted in a voice that only he would be likely to hear. "Thor would have never been caught this off guard."

She was almost definitely lying, but she didn't care. As she finished speaking she tossed one of the drinks at his back. As soon as she did she booked it for the door, but left a trail of liquor behind her that she had in her other hand. Why? Did she WANT to get caught?

Loki turned around quickly, only to have cheap liquor poured into his face. He growled in frustration, but did not fail to notice the trail the person had left.

"Hm...well a chase is better than ending the fun." He would not let himself become a mockery.

"Now what?" Janna thought as she left the bar, the ghost door probably only noticed by the God of Mischief.

Two men were standing against the wall outside the bar. She snatched one of the men's scarves and held it as she ran down the street.

Loki ran outside, and looked down the alleys.

"Look at that! Man that's weird!"

Loki turned in the direction on the voice to see two male mortals pointing to a floating piece of fabric. The God of Mischief smirked. What was this mortal's game?

Janna wanted to make a fool out of Loki, but she couldn't come up with anything as she was running. She turned a corner at a Publix and as she neared the doors she let go of the scarf.

"What was Thor doing standing in front of a Publix?" She thought to herself. "Hmm, maybe the doors opening and closing will make Loki think I went in there. Or maybe Loki would be sidetracked by Thor..."

She turned away from the Publix and stepped off the curb to cross the street.

Loki ran up to the doors as Thor walked inside, but his obsession with finding the scarf caused him to miss Thor's presence. Loki caught up to the scarf, but the only thing moving it was the wind. He was beyond annoyed; but he wasn't angry. The mortal had only beaten him for now, but he was sure they'd meet again. Most probably because he'd make sure they did.

"I'm sorry." A girl mumbled bumping into the god.

Loki looked at the human girl with flippant uncaring. "Make sure you pay closer attention to where you're going." he grumbled.

Caroline nodded while Loki inspected the streets once more. With a frustrated sigh, Loki turned and walked back through the other street.

Caroline took a relieved gulp, and crossed the street when it was safe.

Janna made it to the other side of the street then looked back towards Loki. "...is that Caroline? Well I guess I can still have some fun before I head home."

She waited until Caroline crossed the street and walked up behind her, tapping her on the shoulder. Caroline squeaked and jumped. When she turned around, however, it wasn't who she thought it would be. In fact no one was there. Janna held back a giggle and began pushing Caroline back towards their apartment.

"Ah!" Caroline didn't know what was going on, but she did recognize the way to their apartment. "Janna?"

Janna stopped pushing Caroline when she heard her name. She ran past Caroline and sprinted to their place. When she got home she ran to her room and closed the door. She became visible again as soon as the door clicked shut.

When Caroline wasn't being pushed any more, that was her confirmation.

"THAT JERK! HOW DARE SHE LEAVE ME ALL ALONE! I'M INNOCENT AND SHE LEAVES ME IN THE STREETS!" She probably shouldn't have screamed that in a dark street while being alone, but she was a little miffed that she'd been pranked.

Once dressed Janna turned on the television and sat down on the couch. She never left...she decided to watch television since there was nothing better to do...

She didn't pay any mind to the channel or show. She was too busy thinking about how stupid she had been to taunt Loki when she was invisible. She hadn't even mastered the power, but she went out naked. She needed a suit that could become invisible like she could...and she knew exactly who she could get one from.

Caroline eventually made it home.

"I'm going to bed." she called to Janna, even though she actually wasn't.

"Hey, where'd you run off to?" Janna called to her friend. She found it oddly suspicious that Thor had been going into Publix at about the same time Caroline came out, and in a different outfit no less.

"Um...to Publix?" she said. Closing the door, and locking it for good measure, she rolled up her sleeve, and looked at the tiny prick on her arm. It was healed almost instantly; small proof the blood was working.

She couldn't help but smile; all off that work had paid off.

"What'd you get? Did you get any soda? We're all out." Janna said. Maybe she could get something out of her. Why would you go to Publix and come out empty handed?

"They were...they were out of soda." she called from her room. Not really paying any attention to the questions, Caroline gingerly touched the length of her arm. What could she do now that the blood was taking affect?

Janna got up from her seat and attempted to open the door to Caroline's room. It was locked, so Janna decided to ask the most obvious question.

"Why did you leave in a robbers outfit and come back normal?" She shouted as she felt the top of the doorframe for the key she kept hidden there.

"Because I was working on something...at Publix." Caroline unrolled her sleeves, but began to examine herself in the mirror. She really didn't look to different.

"Maybe it's like with Parker...I just have to wait overnight or something?" Caroline thought.

Finally finding the key Janna unlocked the door and opened it.

"Come on. We both know you're lying. Why else would Thor have been there the exact moment you left?" Janna realized a bit too late what she had technically just admitted to.

"Well I have a really good reason! Its beca- wait! What were you doing there?" Caroline wasn't sure where this was going, but she wasn't sure she liked it.

"Um...I decided to take a walk...Hey wait! I'm the one doing the questioning here..." Janna replied.

"I don't believe you!"

Janna glared at Caroline.

"This isn't over...I'll crack you in the morning, when I'm not tired." She laughed.

Janna turned out the door and replaced the hidden key, then walked off to her room to get ready for bed and go to sleep.

"Ok then." Caroline sighed. She figured she better go to bed too, so she could explore her new abilities tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline slept very well, and woke up bright and early the next morning. After getting dressed, she decided to go test her 'skills'. "Hm...where should I go?" she thought.

She decided to go the park. 'There has to be a secluded area there somewhere.'

Caroline made some toast, and headed out. She figured that Janna was either asleep or already gone. She walked into the park, and found some where secluded. She stretched a little and sighed. "Ok...now I need to do something cool." She rocked on her feet, until an idea came to her.

Walking up to a random tree, she punched it...hard. The tree seemed like it exploded, and left a trail of broken trees in its wake.

"WOOH!" Caroline did a fist pump in the air. "I AM BAD ASS!"

Turning to another tree, she tried something else. She moved back a little, and then, with a running start, ran directly up the tree. She moved farther up by jumping on adjoining branches. When she got to the top, she looked at the city. "I'm most defiantly a bad ass."

Caroline dropped from the tree with a boom. After climbing out of the crater she created, she noticed a couple staring at her.

"Um...I had some really good toast."

The couple looked at Caroline in a "sure..." way and ran off.

Caroline made sure no one was watching as she busted up more wildlife and vegetation.

"Ahah!"

Caroline jumped as she was caught red handed. "W-what are you doing here?! I thought you had stuff to do…"

…...

Janna didn't sleep very well that night. She got up early that morning and took off out of the house. She had found his place before, so it'd be easier this time around.

Instead of breaking in like she did before, she thought it might be polite to knock. When she finally got there she rang the doorbell, than knocked on the door. The Human Torch might not even be awake yet, knowing him...

Janna had to knock a couple more times before the torch finally came to the door. Johnny ran a hand over his face and went for the door. He grabbed the knob, but decided it would probably be better if he were wearing pants when he answered the door. After clothing himself, he cracked the door open.

"What do you want?" he asked, still mostly asleep.

"Well I thought it would be better if I wasn't naked..." Janna giggled not finishing her sentence. She would let Johnny's imagination take over.

That caught Johnny's attention. He opened the door wider and looked the girl up and down. He remembered her from somewhere recently...but he's seen a lot of girls recently.

"So..." he said smiling, hoping she'd say something to jog his memory.

"You know that suit that Invisible Woman wears? Could you get me one?" She asked. "It's awkward running around naked, even if I am invisible."

She walked past him into his place.

"Yeah I know she has a few others...but why do you want one?" he shut the door and followed her. "I find being naked is much more fun."

"Let's see...hmm." Janna paused and sat down on the nearby table. "Getting caught by the God of Mischief, while naked. Not so fun..."

Something popped into her head. "Well...it could be." Then she quickly shook her head to remove the thought.

"Could you get me a suit?" She asked.

Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"Someone's been busy." He heard the last part and smiled. "Depends...what do I get out of this arrangement.

Janna thought for a moment and turned invisible. Then she removed her top.

"Well I was thinking nothing. Is this enough? Or do you need a cat fight?"

His smile turned into a smirk. "A cat fight wouldn't hurt."

"Well a cat fight would require two girls. And unless you have something to tell everyone, I see only one here. Actually even that's a lie. I don't even see the one that is here." Janna laughed.

She remained invisible and removed the rest of her clothes. She was hoping Johnny wouldn't do anything to throw her concentration. She believed she could handle a few distractions, but she didn't know how much she could take. Loki's touch was enough to start turning her visible.

"Trust me, I'm not a girl. I could give you proof if you want..." Johnny smiled suggestively.

Then she starting taking off her clothes. "So...is that a yes?"

"Um, no. That won't be necessary." Janna said in an unamused tone. "And is what a yes? I just thought it would be easier to persuade you if you couldn't see the hit coming."

When she finished speaking she started making a large circle around him. Taking as light of steps as possible.

"So you're going to hit me? Well that's very rude."

Johnny looked over his shoulder and began looking around.

"Hit? Oh no." Janna said while standing on his left.

"You know, my sister will beat me up if one of her suits goes missing. SO I need a really good reason to steal it. One that doesn't involve getting beat up would be nice."

She walked directly in front of him and kicked him where it hurts, hard.

"I think that should suffice as reason. Unless you want me to kick you again." She said moving away from him in case he decided to come after her.

"If she happens to have a green suit, that would be awesome...I mean I only ever see the blue suits, so if she did have one she wouldn't need it."

Trying not to cry like a little girl, Johnny balanced himself on a nearby wall. "Ok...ok fine. But there are only blue ones."

After letting the pain fade, he stood up, still wincing a bit.

"Wait here, and I'll being you one." He left and when he came back, he had the suit.

"Better be lucky this was my week to pick up dry cleaning."

"Thank you." Janna said matter of factly and took the suit while she was still invisible. As soon as she had the suit in hand it became invisible to. "Haha. But it's a bit difficult putting it on if I can't see it..."

She walked away and shut the door to the nearest room. She didn't care what Johnny had to say about it. She locked the door and became visible again. Then she put on the suit.

When she was done she opened up the door and walked out in it, while visible.

"So what do you think?" Janna laughed and did a little spin.

Johnny put a hand on his chin and whistled. "Nice."

She grabbed her clothes and threw her shirt on over the suit.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked when she put her clothing back on.

"Um, yeah. The less amount of time around you the better." Janna said.

"Besides, I'm sure there are plenty of girls waiting to get with you." She laughed. "You can get pretty hot."

Janna threw on her pants and grabbed her shoes then ran out the door. She didn't bother closing it behind her.

Johnny smirked. "You could say that I'm pretty good with girls." He watched as she left, and felt they'd be seeing each other very soon.

As Janna passed by the park she heard a lot of "booms". Was there a serious fight going on there? She looked over and saw a couple trees fly through the air. She decided to go check it out.

"Ahah!" Janna pointed accusingly when she saw Caroline.

Caroline jumped as she was caught red handed. "W-what are you doing here?! I thought you had stuff to do…"

"I took care of it." Janna smiled and pulled down the shirt to show the Fantastic Four symbol on the suit she had on.

"Mhm." Caroline didn't even want to know how Janna got the suit.

"So...what have you been up to?" Janna asked and looked around at all the destruction. "Don't tell me...you creeped on Thor last night!"

Caroline gulped and blushed a little; remembering some of the events of last night. She knew what happened? How When Why? How could she-...

"What?! Thor? NO WAY! Why would I creep on Thor?"

"I don't know?! I just saw him going into a Publix as you walked out..." Janna said.

"Suspiciously in a different outfit..."

"That doesn't mean I was stalking him! Besides, why would I be stalking Thor? He's not really my type."

Caroline remembered Thor vaguely from last night, but not really that much.

"Again, don't ask me. It was just what I saw. AND now you have super strength. Doesn't it all add up?" Janna asked. "Unless...Captain America was IN the Publix and you had been stalking him! He has super strength..."

"Um...so what now?" Caroline asked trying to change the subject.

Janna glared at Caroline, then deciding she wouldn't get anything out of her, started to walk away.

"Wanna go meet a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist?" She laughed.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." Caroline followed Janna; assuming they were going to Tony Stark's place.


	3. Chapter 3

Janna left the park at a rather fast pace and headed to Stark Tower. When they got to the base of the building Janna took off her shirt and pants so that she was only in the Fantastic Four suit.

"I've heard that they've been having a bit of trouble with the security." Janna smiled as she walked through the doors and headed to the elevator.

"Great." Caroline grumbled. Walking inside, she walked to the elevator and climbed in before anyone could question her reasons.

"So what are we going to say to him?"

"Don't they say that actions speak louder than words?"

Janna pressed the button on the elevator to reach Tony's personal floor. As soon as she did she turned invisible.

"Yeah, yeah. Ssh. I'm not here." Janna told Caroline.

That REALLY worried Caroline. "Huh?! What am I supposed to tell him? Hey there Tony, I'm just here to make you a sandwich?"

She cracked her knuckles out of anxiety.

"Tell him the truth." Janna laughed. "That you want to get in Captain Rogers' pants."

"Or you could just tell him you wanted to join the Avengers." Janna heard the elevator 'ding' and stepped backwards out of it. Once she was out she turned around and looked for Tony.

"H-H-Huh?! What?! N-No! That's not tr-" Then images of last night popped into her head. Trying to hide her face she mumbled, "I'll say I want to join the Avengers."

When the doors opened, Caroline stepped outside. "Where to go..." Looking around, she stumbled on a very promising room. Upon entering said room, she noticed it looked like an office.

Janna spotted Tony getting a drink from the bar in his office. She walked up directly behind him and blew on his neck so that he would turn around. She hoped it would freak him out a bit. But she never quite knew how Tony would respond to anything, except a challenge. He always responded the same way to challenges.

Caroline looked around, but wasn't really paying attention. "Hello." She turned around to see Tony Stark drinking liquor at a bar. "Um...hello."

She thought he was going to tell her to leave when he turned around randomly.

"Strange...I didn't think I was that drunk." He took another sip from his glass and rubbed his neck.

Janna just waited on Caroline to say something. In the mean time she would have her fun messing with Stark.

When he turned around Janna stepped on his feet. She put her right foot on his left, and her left foot on his right. Just the toes though.

"Lalala." She sang in her head as she swayed back and forth on her feet, causing the pressure Stark felt on his feet to change as she did.

Caroline watched as Tony was being man handled by invisible Janna. "Um...that's an interesting breeze?"

The pressure on his feet didn't really bother Tony, but it did make him question his drinking habit. "I feel like I'm dancing. You girl with the face. Do I look like I'm dancing to you?"

Caroline gaped at the facet the billionaire Tony Stark was speaking to her. "Y-yes?"

"Am I a good dancer?"

"What?" Caroline thought this whole thing was weird.

Then Janna poked the hand Tony was holding the liquor in.

When the force on his feet began to poke his hands, Tony spewed his drink. "Am I being pranked?"

"No, no, of course not." Janna said in a voice that was her best, but a horrible impersonation of Tony. "I am Iron Man. No one would dare prank me! Except maybe Captain America's lover. Or Thor. Or maybe Pepper. Hmmm."

Janna stepped off of Tony's feet and walked behind him.

"Hey! That's mostly not true! And if I might add, Pepper only got me once...and I might have been drunk...and partially naked..." Tony looked as if he were in thought.

"W-what! I'm not...I can't...lover...bah!"" Caroline blurted frantically; her face bright red.

Tony turned to look at her with a questioning look.

"Well who would have thought he actually does it...I thought he was gay..." he mumbled under his breath.

He looked Caroline up and down. "Hm...and he goes for gingers? That's unexpected."

"No." Janna said still impersonating Tony poorly. "I'm pretty sure he's still gay. He's just trying to cover it."

Janna pushed Tony towards Caroline.

"He's not gay!" Caroline said pouting.

Tony looked from the girl who was blushing to the voice that was talking behind him. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he was certainly amused.

Caroline was still pouting when she was pushed to the floor by Tony. "AH!"

"Yes he is." Janna said in her normal voice and laughed. "He and Thor have a great time together."

"Now why don't you tell Tony why you're here?" Janna walked over to Tony's desk and started rumbling through things.

Caroline attempted to push Tony off of her. "No they didn't! I know they didn't!" She realized her condemning statement too late. "Um...because Thor likes...that one...chick..."

Tony figured he's seen weirder stuff before...and he was enjoying lying on top of a girl.

"So why are you and...your friend here?"

Caroline took a deep breath; she knew this was going to sound crazy.

"To join the Avengers."

That certainly surprised Tony.

"Hmm?" Janna heard Caroline say that she also wanted to join the Avengers. "Oh no. I just wanted to mess with you Stark. Though I will say that joining the Avengers would be a perk."

Janna didn't find anything interesting on the desk, so she went and sat on top of Tony and Caroline.

"Wait wait whoa! You want to...join the Avengers?" Tony wasn't sure if the girl and her unseen friend were serious.

Before Caroline could say anything, Tony was pushed farther on top of her.

"Yes, I do. We do I think." Caroline said trying to move her face directly from Tony's even though his wasn't too far from hers.

"Sure." Janna said. It'd be more likely for her to find Loki again if she were on the Avengers.

Janna decided to shut up when she heard footsteps. She remained sitting on Tony.

"So Mr. Granger said the product wouldn't be...oh." Pepper interrupted herself when she saw Tony on top of some girl.

"I didn't realize you were having a girl over tonight." She said in an irritated voice.

When Pepper walked in, Caroline pushed Tony and Janna off of her.

"Uh...hello." she said fixing her clothes.

Janna was not expecting to be thrown off so easily. She hit the floor and became visible again.

"Woops." Janna shrugged.

Tony looked over at Pepper and shrugged. "Neither did I."

Caroline could fill the tension, and really didn't know what to say, so she started blurting random stuff out.

"It's not what you're thinking! I swear! I don't find Mr. Stark attractive at all!"

"Hey wait a minute...you don't find me attractive?"

"Mhmm. We can talk about this later Mr. Stark. I'll leave the product information here." Pepper said and left the tablet on the table then left the room. She was a bit confused, but obviously pissed.

Caroline waved shyly as Mrs. Potts left. This whole thing was not going as planned.

Tony was confused, but not because one girl was really strong and the other just now became visible.

"How can you not find me attractive?"

Caroline shrugged.

He turned to Janna. "Do you think I'm attractive? Remember before you answer, I'm a billionaire."

Janna just shrugged with a small grin. "I like arrogance."

"Arrogance? I call it my ability to be awesome."

"Anyway..." Janna changed the subject, but kept the grin on her face. "Will you let us join or not? Remember that if you say no we can be very persuasive."

As she finished her last sentence she became invisible again.

Stark turned to face Caroline when Janna disappeared.

"And it's not my call about you joining the team. You'll have to talk to Fury."

He turned back to where Janna last was.

"So just out of curiosity why do you two want to join the Avengers?"

He moved back to the bar to get another drink.

"Well the sorry visible girl wants to get in Captain Rogers pants." Janna laughed. "I don't have a reason. Except that is seems like it would be fun."

Janna went over to the bar near Tony and started pouring some of the liquor down the drain. She thought it was funny to see a floating liquor bottle.

"Hmm, Caroline, I don't think we have very good reasons to join the Avengers." She laughed.

"T-that's not my reason to join! I-I wanna join for...peace and stuff..." Her face was of course or red color; for an 'innocent' girl she had some dirty thoughts.

Tony scowled; that was his favorite brand of rum.

"I didn't really have a reason to join. Actually I think I was forced to join." Picking up another bottle, he poured himself a glass.

"So do you two have any idea how you're going to get to Fury?"

"Um, that's the whole reason she's here." Janna said. "Did you think really think she just wanted your company?"

When she was finished with one bottle of liquor she grabbed another and continued pouring it down the drain.

"Yes? What woman doesn't want my company? And there's even a few men..." Tony attempted to save a few bottles of his precious liquor.

"Can you help us Mr. Stark?" Caroline asked watching Tony fight an invisible evil.

With a sigh, he looked over at Caroline before taking a sip out of one of his salvaged bottles. "Sure, why not. The sooner the two of you are gone, the more liquor I'll have left. And I still have to explain this to Pepper." He mumbled the last part.

"So how are you going to help us?" Caroline asked. She was starting to get anxious.

Janna became visible again. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Ruin my fun. Fine. Where is this place, and how are we getting there?"

"It's a secret, but I will provide you with transportation. It will be here in three, two, one." Tony tapped his watch and a helicopter swooped down beside the adjacent windows.

Caroline stared at the copter with wide eyes.

"There's your ride! Now get out of my house." Tony yelled with a smile.

Caroline could barely hear him over her ride, but she ran and got inside anyhow.

"Hahaha. Sweet." Janna shoved Tony's shoulder then ran after Caroline to hop into the helicopter.

When Caroline and Janna were both safely in the copter, it took off in the direction of the invisible aircraft. "WOW! This is awesome! I've never been in one of these things before!"

"This is great." Janna said looking around.

Almost an hour later they neared the ship. It turned visible upon their approach and the ship hovered in the air for them to land on it. Janna climbed out as soon as it landed. She couldn't wait to get inside and meet the others.

Caroline followed Janna, mostly to make sure she didn't destroy anything.

She wasn't sure how Janna was feeling, but she was anxious about meeting Fury, let alone the other Avengers. As the floor opened up before them to enter the ship Janna heard a very loud roaring, as if something was coming this way VERY fast.

She turned in the direction she thought it was coming from, and as she did "BOOM". Thor landed on the roof of the ship about 100 ft away.

"Sweet!" Janna said staring at the amazing entrance.

Caroline stared in amazement, but remembered her last encounter with Thor, so she ran inside quickly.

"Come on!" she whispered to Janna.


End file.
